Alvo Severo em Hogwarts A volta dos comensais
by Xurufildo
Summary: Alvo Severo vai para Hogwarts, ele e seus amigos vão participar de varias aventuras no decorrer do ano. Botei quatro capítulos seguidos, para ver se gostam. Primeiro capítulo foi copiado do Livro 7 de J. K. Rowling.
1. Dezenove Anos Depois

**Capítulo um: Dezenove anos depois**

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.

- Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá – disse-lhe Harry.

- Dois anos – fungou Lílian – Quero ir agora!

Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante; seus dois filhos tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.

- Não quero ir! Não quero ir para a Sonserina!

- Thiago, dá um tempo! – pediu Gina.

- Eu só disse que ele talvez fosse – defendeu-se Tiago, rindo do irmão mais novo – Não vejo problema nisso. Ele talvez vá para a Sonse...

Tiago viu o olhar da mãe e se calou. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, Tiago apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.

- Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão? – Perguntou Alvo aos pais, Capitalizando imediatamente a ausência momentânea do irmão.

- Todo dia, se você quiser – respondeu Gina

-Todo dia, não – replicou Alvo, depressa. – O Tiago diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe carta de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- Escrevemos para o Tiago três vezes por semana no ano passado – contestou Gina.

- E você não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts – acrescentou Harry. – Ele gosta de brincar, o seu irmão.

Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Alvo fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e meia, que estava coberta pela densa fumaça clara que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pululavam na névoa, em que Tiago já desaparecera.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Alvo, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.

- Nós os acharemos – tranqüilizou-o Gina.

Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...

- Acho que são eles Al – disse Gina, de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do último vagão emergiu na névoa. Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo estavam quase em cima deles.

- Oi – disse Alvo, parecendo imensamente aliviado.

Rosa que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

- Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? – perguntou Rony a Harry – Eu consegui. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motoristas dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.

- Não pensei, não – replicou Hermione – Fiz a maior fé em você.

- Pois eu o confundi, mesmo – sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, junto, embarcaram o malão e a coruja de Alvo no Trem. - Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rosa, entretidos em uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fosse para Hogwarts.

- Se você não for para a Grifinória nós o deserdaremos – ameaçou Rony – mas não estou pressionando ninguém.

- RONY! – gritou Hermione.

Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados.

Ele não está falando sério - disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam parados destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.

- Veja só quem está ali – disse Rony.

Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam o seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.

- Então aquele é o pequeno Escórpio – comentou Rony em voz baixa – Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Merlin você herdou a inteligência de sua mãe.

- Rony pelo amor de Merlin – O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir – Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!

Você tem razão, desculpe – mas, incapaz de se conter ele acrescentou – mas não fique muito amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovó Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

Tiago reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.

- Teddy está lá atrás – disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor. – acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? SE AGARRANDO COM A VICTOIRE!

Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação.

- O nosso Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Agarrando a nossa Victoire! Nossa prima! E perguntei a Teddy que é que ele estava fazendo...

- VOCÊ INTERROMPEU OS DOIS? –Gritou Gina – Você é igualzinho ao Rony...

- ... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está agarrando ela! – acrescentou Tiago, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.

- Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem – sussurrou Lílian enlevada. –Então o Teddy ia realmente fazer parte da nossa família!

- Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana – disse Harry – Por que não o convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?

- É! – concordou Tiago, entusiasmado. – Eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Alvo... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!

- Não – disse Harry, com firmeza – você e Al só dividirão um quarto quando eu quiser ter a casa destruída.

Ele consultou o velho relógio arranhado que, no passado, tinha pertencido a Fábio Prewett.

- São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.

- Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho – recomendou Gina a Tiago ao abraçá-lo.

- Mãe! Não posso transmitir carinho a um professor!

- Mas você conhece Neville...

- Aqui fora sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em carinho...

E, balançando a cabeça para a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Alvo.

- A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os trestrálios.

- Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis, VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ERAM INVISÍVEIS!

Tiago, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.

- Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios – disse Harry a Alvo – São criaturas meigas, não têm nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola de carruagem, irá de barco.

Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.

- Vejo vocês no Natal.

- Tchau, Al – disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou - Não se esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar Chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até não aprender como se faz. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.

- E se eu for para a Sonserina?

- Alvo Severo – Disse Harry, baixinho para ninguém mais exceto Gina, poder ouvir –nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts, um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.

- Mas me diga...

- Então a Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, mas qualquer coisa peça para o chapéu seletor colocar você na Grifinória em vez de Sonserina. Ele levara em consideração a sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Levou comigo.

As portas dos compartimentos iam se fechando, quando alvo pulou para dentro do trem, ele observou que a maioria dos estudantes olhava para eles.

- Por que eles estão todos nos encarando? – perguntou Alvo.

- Não se preocupe – disse Rony – é comigo sou excepcionalmente famoso.

Todos os presentes riram e o trem começou a andar Harry acompanhou com os olhos o rosto magro do filho, acenando adeus para ele. O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono, O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus.

- Ele ficará bem – murmurou Gina.

Ao abaixar a mão tocou em sua cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Sei que sim.

A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

**E novas aventuras se iniciarão com os filhos de Harry**


	2. A Seleção

**Capítulo dois: A Seleção**

Após a primeira curva onde Alvo deixou de ver seu pai, ele e Rosa foram procurar uma cabine para se sentar, passaram por varias cheios de alunos se divertindo, até achar uma com apenas um garoto sentado sozinho. Eles abriram a porta da cabine e entraram.

- Podemos nos sentar? – perguntou Rosa – Não achamos nenhuma cabine vaga.

- Claro que podem, mas vão querer se sentar com a minha presença? – disse o garoto com cara pálida, cabelos louros e olhos azuis.

- Ora Escórpio por que não iríamos querer sentar com você? – falou Alvo.

- É que sou filho de alguém que teve relação com os Comensais da Morte no passado – explicou Escórpio – e bem ninguém quer ser amigo de alguém que tem o nome sujo.

- Não seja bobo Escórpio – disse Rosa – seu pai nunca foi um Comensal da Morte e nunca teve maldade em seu coração.

- É verdade – acrescentou Alvo – meu pai disse que o Sr. Draco Malfoy hesitou na hora de matar Dumbledore e foi obrigado pelo seu avô e pelo Voldemort.

Escórpio tremeu ao ouvir aquele nome.

- A não seja bobo Escórpio – disse Rosa ao ver a expressão de Escórpio – ele morreu faz anos todo mundo fala o nome dele.

Após falar isso a porta da cabine se abre e aparece Tiago, com uma expressão de horror ao ver os três conversando amigavelmente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo com ele? – perguntou Tiago indignado.

- Não enche Tiago – respondeu Rosa severamente – Escórpio é bem legal e até Tio Harry apóia nossa amizade com ele.

Tiago levanta a sobrancelha.

- Tirando o fato de ser um Malfoy – disse ele com um olhar de nojo à Escórpio.

- Sai daqui Tiago – disse Alvo levantando-se ao ouvir a frase de Tiago e expulsando-o da cabine.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio no qual Escórpio parecia muito desanimado e Alvo muito constrangido Rosa quebra o clima de enterro.

- A Escórpio não liga pra ele – disse Rosa tentando animá-lo – ele é um idiota desde criança.

A noite foi caindo e eles conversavam mais e mais até que o Expresso Hogwarts começou a reduzir, ouviram portas e mais portas de cabines abrindo, barulho de malões batendo no chão, pessoas gritando de excitação.

- Bem vamos indo não? – perguntou Rosa olhando para os dois.

- Claro – confirmaram os dois.

Eles retiraram os malões com muita dificuldade e começaram a arrastá-los pelo corredor, o trem já tinha parado na estação de Hogsmeade, quando o enxame de estudantes pulava do trem conversando muitos excitados para o começo do ano letivo. Um pouco adiante da plataforma estava uma forma gigantesca de pessoa chamando os alunos de primeiro ano.

- POR FAVOR, ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO COMIGO – dizia uma voz conhecida de Rosa e Alvo era Rúbio Hagrid, o Guarda-Caça e professor de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts.

Alvo, Escórpio e Rosa se aproximaram do meio-gigante junto com muitos alunos assustados pelo tamanho descomunal do guarda-caça.

- Olá Alvinho, olá Rosinha – disse Hagrid ao ver os dois – então preparados para Hogwarts?

- Um pouco de medo e ansiedade – disse Alvo e Rosa.

- E você quem é? – pergunta Hagrid virando-se para Escórpio.

- E... Eu sou Escórpio Malfoy – disse o garoto gaguejando a Hagrid.

- Bem, espero que melhore a fama da sua família Escórpio – disse Hagrid sorrindo ao garoto – Bem então vamos?

Enquanto os outros alunos se dirigiam para as carruagens paradas, os alunos do primeiro ano aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro que Alvo achou que devia haver gigantescas árvores ali. Tiago nunca lhe falara que era difícil chegar ao lago, ao virar à esquerda e andar pouco mais de duzentos metros o caminho estreito sumira e abriu para um grande lago, muitos alunos do primeiro ano soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Só quatro em cada barco – gritou Hagrid para os alunos de primeiro ano, apontando para alguns barcos na margem do lago.

Alvo, Rosa e Escorpio foram em um barco e esperaram outro garoto embarcar, enquanto Hagrid tinha um barco só para ele.

- Bem então vamos – gritou Hagrid – me sigam todos.

Os barcos estavam deslizando no lago como se ele fosse de vidro, eles observaram a famosa Lula Gigante tão famosa de Hogwarts, havia alguns sereianos também olhando a passagem deles.

- Oi, meu nome é Diogo Lucas Smith – falou o garotinho no barco junto com eles.

- Olá – disse Rosa sorridente – Eu me chamo Rosa Granger, esses são Alvo Severo Potter e Escórpio Malfoy.

Ao ouvir o nome Granger, Potter e Malfoy o garoto ficou boquiaberto e não falou mais nada.

- Abaixem as cabeças – Hagrid gritou.

Todos abaixaram as cabeças e quando menos esperavam entraram em um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram e começaram a subir pisando em pedras. Eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e deram de cara com um gramado fofinho e úmido a sombra do castelo. Eles subiram a escada de mármore e pararam em frente à porta de carvalho. Hagrid bateu na porta três vezes e ela se abriu, dentro do castelo havia uma figura de um homem de altura media, um pouco obeso com varias cicatrizes.

- Aqui estão os alunos do primeiro ano – informou Hagrid.

- Olá – disse o homem com uma cara sorridente, sou o Vice-Diretor Neville Longbotton – Pode deixá-los comigo agora Hagrid

- Claro Sr. Neville – disse Hagrid.

- Deixe dessa formalidade Hagrid quando eu estudava aqui no primeiro ano você já era o guarda-caça há anos – disse Neville – apenas me chame de Neville.

- Bem vou indo Neville – após disser isso Hagrid entrou no castelo e sumiu de vista.

Eles entraram no saguão de entrada e Neville parou.

Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts – falou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto – O banquete já vai começar, mas antes vamos ter a seleção por casas, essa seleção é muito importante, por que enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts vocês permanecerão na casa na qual o chapéu seletor escolher vocês. Após explicar tudo eles entraram no salão principal, o teto parecia ser transparente muitos alunos novos deram uma exclamação de surpresa, as quatro mesas estavam postas e eles estavam passando entre as de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, a de Grifinória ficava no canto direito enquanto a de Sonserina no canto Esquerda eles foram até a frente da mesa dos Professores e pararam, a poucos metros deles havia um banquinho com um chapéu muito velho e esfarrapado encima que abriu um rasgo e começou a cantar:

_**Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,  
mas não me julguem pela aparência  
Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar  
Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.  
Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,  
suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso  
porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts  
E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.  
Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça  
que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,  
por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer  
em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.  
Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,  
casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.  
Ousadia, sangue frio e nobreza  
destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;  
quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,  
onde seus moradores são justos e leais  
pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;  
ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,  
a casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,  
onde os homens de grande espírito e saber  
sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;  
ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa  
e ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,  
homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios  
para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.  
Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!  
Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!  
(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)  
porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!**_

Quando o rasgo se fechou as quatro mesas aplaudiram, o Prof. Neville tirou uma lista de suas vestes e chamou o nome de Allan Chang. Um garoto miúdo foi para a frente, Neville o conduziu para o banquinho onde o garoto se sentou e Neville botou o Chapéu em sua cabeça, o chapéu caiu sobre a cabeça e foi parar quando encostou nas orelhas. Abriu um rasgo no chapéu que gritou:

- CORVINAL.

A mesa de Corvinal explodiu em aplausos e o garoto correu e se sentou junto a seus novos colegas.

Alvo Severo Potter – chamou Neville.

O salão inteiro parou, um silêncio mortal tomou conta do salão, Alvo começou a andar paralisado com aquele silêncio sentou-se no banquinho, sentiu o chapéu cair sobre sua cabeça o rasgo se abriu e começou a falar.

- Hum... Seu pai foi difícil de escolher, acho que Sonserina era a casa certa.

Alvo entrou em pânico e começou a pensar tudo menos Sonserina, tudo menos Sonserina.

- Vejo que odeia Sonserina como seu pai, então GRIFINÓRIA.

A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em aplausos e ele saiu do banquinho aliviado e se sentou ao lado de Tiago. A seleção foi seguindo com muitos alunos a serem distribuídos para as casas quando Neville chamou.

- Escórpio Malfoy – disse Neville com um olhar penetrante em Escórpio.

Outro silêncio mortal tomou conta do salão, ele se sentou no banquinho e o rasgo se abriu.

- Hum... Difícil escolha varias qualidades, tem qualidades para três casas, qual delas escolher? Bem vejamos, acho que se dará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA.

A mesa da Grifinória ficou parada, um Malfoy na Grifinória? Que merda era aquela? Ele devia ter ido para a Sonserina, Escórpio saiu do banquinho em direção da mesa da Grifinória muito constrangido pela reação dos novos colegas, e se sentou ao lado de Alvo.

- Que legal Escórpio, que é que o chapéu te falou? Ele ficou muito tempo falando para você.

- E... E... Eu te... Conto-te depois – disse Escórpio tremendo da cabeça aos pés – vamos continuar a ver a seleção.

A seleção se seguiu distribuindo vários alunos principalmente para Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, raramente saia alguém pra Sonserina e Grifinória.

- Rosa Granger – disse Neville olhando com curiosidade para Rosa.

Ela se sentou no banquinho e o chapéu caiu sobre seus cabelos, o rasgo se abriu.

- Hum... Inteligência de sobra, seria esplêndida em Corvinal...

- Por favor Corvinal não, Grifinória por favor – sussurrou Rosa.

- Vejo que tem grande amor e honra por Grifinória, então GRIFINÓRIA.

A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em palmas e bateu os pés ao ouvir o Chapéu Seletor e Rosa saiu correndo para ao lado de Escórpio e Alvo. A seleção prosseguiu até todos os alunos irem para suas respectivas casas, quando Minerva Mcgonagall atual diretora de Hogwarts pede silêncio e a devida atenção de todos.

- Quero dar as boas vindas a todos os novos alunos – disse ela sorridente – quero informar que nosso zelador Argus Filch pois a lista de materiais proibidos para a segurança e organização da escola, também pediu para informar a vocês que os produtos da loja Gemialidades Weasley está totalmente proibido para o uso de alunos. Todos os pacotes por corujas serão revistados e na volta de Hogsmeade serão revistados, graças a loja de Gemialidades Weasley que se encontra lá.

Fez uma pausa e tornou a falar.

- Bem acho que é só isso, podemos iniciar com o banquete – batendo duas palmadas as comidas apareceram nos pratos, e todos começaram a comer.

A noite seguiu-se normalmente até a diretora Mcgonagall se levantar novamente e recomeçar a falar.

- Peço aos monitores que levem os alunos de suas respectivas casas aos seus dormitórios – e com mais duas palmadas os restos das comidas sumiram – agora dou aberto o Ano Letivo, Boa noite a todos.

E dizendo isso ela se retirou da mesa e todos os alunos começaram a se levantar e seguir os monitores de suas casas.

PS: Próximo capítulo provavelmente sexta-feira


	3. A pressão de ser um Potter

As aulas começaram no dia seguinte, Alvo desceu com Escórpio para tomar café, Escórpio ainda era encarado pelos Grifinórios com certo rancor, seus colegas de primeiro ano na Grifinória eram Amilly Bultstrop, Geórgio Thomas, Emily Brown, James Patussi e Thiago Jhonson. Rosa se juntou a eles na mesa excitada para seu primeiro dia de estudo.

- Por Merlin, preciso ir bem, muito bem e vocês estudem – dizia ela sem parar.

- Calma – dizia Alvo – Nem começamos o ano e você já esta falando em estudar.

O café prosseguiu normalmente apesar de Rosa não parar de alertá-los.

- Qual a primeira aula? – pediu Escórpio falando pela primeira vez no café.

- Transfiguração – disse Rosa nervosa - por Merlin tenho que me dar bem com a diretora Mcgonagall, senão minha mãe me mata.

- Pode deixar que eu poupo trabalho para sua mãe se você não calar a boca – falou Alvo se irritando com a preocupação de primeiro dia.

Eles caminharam pelos diversos corredores e escadas até acharem a sala de Transfiguração, havia muitos alunos já sentados e calados, mas faltava metade da sala, Alvo viu um gato encima da mesa parado obediente olhando para todos os alunos.

- Esse gato me da medo – disse Rosa encarando o gato e indo se sentar.

- Parece a Madame Nora – conclui Escórpio.

- Que tal dar um chute nele – aconselhou Alvo.

Rosa o olhou com um olhar de censura e vários alunos viraram para ele com cara assustada, ele não sabia por que, mas se sentou ao lado de Rosa com Escórpio ao seu outro lado. A sineta tocou e o resto de aluno que faltava ia chegando. Alguns estavam parados olhando fixo para o gato e outros estavam procurando a professora na porta, alguns instantes depois ouviram uma voz as suas costas.

- Bom dia a todos – disse a diretora Mcgonagall.

Alvo que estava olhando para a porta tomou um susto, não foi só ele muitos que estavam olhando para a porta olharam de repente pedindo como a professora estava ali.

- Bem Potter, acho que se você me grudar um chute vou te expulsar da minha aula – disse Mcgonagall sorrindo.

Agora Alvo percebera, o gato havia sumido, todos os olhares viraram para Alvo que ficou violentamente corado.

- A m... m...e... me de... d... me desculpe professora – disse ele totalmente gago e sem jeito – não sabia que a senhora era um gato.

A turma explodiu de dar risada e Alvo não fazia idéia do por que, Rosa simplesmente bateu a cabeça na carteira e lamentou o que o amigo falara.

- Realmente acho que você herdou o dom de me incomodar como seu pai, Potter! – disse a professora severamente – mas vou lhe explicar – disse ela suspirando.

- Eu não sou um gato Potter – ela olhou com a sobrancelha erguida para Alvo – sou um animago.

Alvo olhou para a professora como se tudo aquilo que ela falara não fazia sentido nenhum, vendo a cara de Alvo a professora suspirou outra vez e perguntou.

- Alguém sabe me dizer o que é um animago? – perguntou a professora para a turma.

A mão de Rosa se levantou como um reflexo para se desviar de um soco.

- Senhorita Granger.

- Chama-se Animago o bruxo que é capaz de se transformar em animal sem o uso da varinha. Apesar de muitas pessoas confundirem lobisomens e animagos, existe uma diferença significativa: os animagos se transformam por vontade própria, conservando sua consciência humana, e os lobisomens são obrigados a se transformar em noites de lua, sem possuir controle dos atos que praticam quando estão transformados. – disse Rosa como se tivesse decorado o livro sobre o que dizia de animagos.

- Muito bem – disse a professora com um sorriso – dez pontos para a Grifinória.

- Bem agora quero que vocês transformen essa agulha em um fosforo – disse a professora fazendo agulhas levitarem até eles.

A aula era dividida com Corvinal, portanto não teve risadinhas de uma casa para a outra era tudo amigalvelmente um ajudando o outro. No final da aula apenas Rosa conseguio transformar a agulha, não para um fosforo completo, mas a agulha tinha a cabeça de um fosforo.

- Muito bem Senhorita Granger – disse a professora com um sorriso – 5 pontos para a Grifinória por ser a unica a transformar alguma parte de sua agulha.

A sineta tocou e eles foram correndo para as masmorras para a aula de poções. O professor continuava a ser Slughorn ele era muito velho e parecia estar de cara muito cansada. Ele começou a fazer a chamada e parou no segundo nome.

- Alvo Severo Potter – falou em voz alta e olhando para Alvo – espero que seja um ótimo aluno, ja que carrega o nome de Severo Snape o mestre das poções e é filho de Harry Potter, meu melhor aluno no sexto ano quando ele frequentou Hogwarts.

Alvo congelou, e se ele decepcionase esse professor também? Ele estava muito nervoso e Rosa percebeu a tremedeira do garoto quase tendo um treco no meio da chamada.

Calma Alvo – susurrou ela – você se dara bem, não se preocupe.

Slughorn passou uma poção para criar furúnculos, simples porem ele falou em só usar para brincadeiras em caso de ter sido alvo de outra brincadeira. A aula estava indo bem e Alvo estava totalmente perdido, Slughorn passou pela mesa deles e olhou para as 3 poções.

- Qual seu nome Senhorita? – pergunto a Rosa.

- Rosa Granger professor – respondeu a garota.

- Ohoho! – fez uma exclamação de espanto, Rosa ficou preucupada se fizera algo de errado. – Granger?

Rosa confirmou com a cabeça agora muito preocupada.

- Vejo que tem o talento de sua mãe – falou ele com um sorriso – Ela era a primeira da turma em teoria e segunda na pratica, perdendo apenas para Potter.

A turma olhou para Alvo como se tivessem curiosos para saber o resultado da poção de Alvo. Slughorn olhou para a poção e fechou os olhos.

- Desepcionante – disse ele reabrindo os olhos – seu pai tinha mais talento que você garoto.

Alvo corou e abaixou a cabeça, não queria encarar ninguem queria sair correndo da sala de aula queria sumir de Hogwarts.

E você? – perguntou Slughorn se referindo a Escórpio.

Escórpio Malfoy, professor – disse o garoto sem graça.

Huu... um Malfoy na Grifinória? – disse Slughorn encarando Escórpio – vejo finalmente que as famílias de puro-sangue estão mudando.

A sineta tocou e eles sairam para o almoço, Alvo estava realmente deprimido, seu pai era tão famoso que todos queriam que ele fose igual ele.

- A Alvo – a prof. Mcgonagall falou que você tinha o dom de incomodar como o Tio Harry – disse ela – você tem coisas de seu pai.

- Ter o dom de encomodar? Você acha isso algo para se orgulhar Rosa? – falou Alvo olhando incrédulo para Rosa.

- Seu pai se orgulharia – disse Rosa – sabendo que seu filho ja aprontou alguma no primeiro dia.

Escórpio acompanhava eles ouvindo a discução sem interesse, pensando no que Slughorn falara. Será mesmo que ele desmancharia a má fama da família? Será que seu pai se orgulharia dele? Será que a família dele seria perdoada pelo mundo bruxo?

Eles estavam almoçando quando Tiago chegou para falar algo com eles:

- Sabem quem é o novo professor de D.C.A.T? – disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Ainda não, vamos ter na última aula do dia – disse Rosa interessando-se pelo assunto.

- Ah... Então não vou estragar a surpresa – disse ele saindo e caminhando para perto dos amigos.

- Quem será que é? – disse Rosa curiosa.

- Não importa só vai durar um ano – disse Alvo totalmente enraivecido – só espero que não diga que não tenho o talento do meu pai.

A "maldição" ainda continuava, nenhum professor durante esses dezenove anos durara dois anos, após o almoço eles partiram para a aula de feitiços, Flitwick ainda era o professor, um professor miudinho que ficava em sima de uma pilha de livros para dar aula.

- Hoje vamos aprender um feitiço simples, mas muito util – disse Flitwick com sua voz esganiçada.

Ele olhou uma mesa que estava vazia, apontou a varinha e disse:

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

A mesa começou a flutuar e pairou no ar por alguns segundos até ela voltar ao seu lugar de origem.

- Claro que não vão treinar com mesas – falou olhando os olhares assustados dos alunos.

- Peguem suas penas e tente levita-las – disse ele encarando os alunos.

A sala agora era uma barulhera, alunos e mais alunos falando _Wingardium Leviosa_. Na segunda tentativa a pena de Rosa flutuara enquanto as outras ficavam imoveis. Alvo estava com raiva e ja estava errando a direção do feitiço acertanto seu pergaminho que abria furos. Estava no final da aula quando Alvo gritou:

_Wingardium Leviosa_ – gritou Alvo realmente enraivecido.

Ele errou a pena, errou o pergaminho e acertou o tinteiro que voou como uma bala para o professor, acertando em cheio o seu peito fazendo o cair da pilha de livros, quando levantou estava totalmente coberto da tinta com uma cara realmente nada agradavel, a turma estava em silencio todos encarando o professor.

- DETENÇÃO POTTER – gritou Flitwick – AMANHÃ 6 HORAS, E MENOS 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA PELA BAGUNÇA.

Ele parou e fitou harry e disse calmamente com sua voz esganiçada.

- Nem seu pai faria isso Potter – falou ele parencendo estar calmo.

Aquilo foi o basta, Alvo pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo da sala, ele estava totalmente enraivecido qualque um que parasse ele para falar alguma coisa ele matava, ele subio para a sala comunal nem sabia por que, mas queria ficar longe de tudo e de todos tinha um tempo ainda para a aula de D.C.A.T, ele pensou "se o professor de D.C.A.T falar que ele não é igual ao seu pai ele vai ter que saber muito D.C.A.T por que vou matá-lo."

E quem seria o professor?


	4. O pai mais Orgulhoso do Mundo

Alvo acorda e olha em seu relógio que está 5 minutos atrasado para a aula de D.C.A.T, parece que havia cochilado no dormitório, saiu correndo pulando de 4 em 4 degrau e saiu correndo pelo quadro, chegou na sala 10 minutos atrasado, bateu na porta e um rosto sorridente abriu-a, com cabelos azuis cala pálida e fina.

- Entre Potter – falou Teddy Remo Lupin – menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória pelo atraso.

Alvo entrou e se sentou ao lado de Escórpio, que já estava sentado ao lado de Rosa.

- Bem como eu ia falando...

Mas as palavras de Teddy se perderam ao ouvido de Alvo que começava a sussurrar com Escórpio.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou Alvo

- Ele é o Professor de D.C.A.T – disse Escórpio.

Alvo voltara à realidade ouvindo a voz de Teddy.

- E então Potter concorda? – pergunta Teddy olhando para Alvo e Escórpio conversando.

- Ah... Sim claro Prof. Lupin – respondeu o garoto não fazendo a mínima idéia do que o professor falara.

Muitos alunos da Sonserina deram risadinhas abafadas.

Então o senhor concorda de eu tirar 500 pontos da Grifinória por você estar conversando? – perguntou Teddy com a sobrancelha erguida.

- É que... É que e... Eu não estava prestando atenção quando lhe respondi Professor – respondeu o garoto corando.

- Bem então só vou tirar 5 pontos da Grifinória por isso – disse Teddy sorrindo.

A aula seguiu normalmente, eles estavam aprendendo o feitiço _Expelliarmus_. Harry desarmara Rosa três vezes enquanto a garota apenas uma.

- Muito Bem Potter – disse Teddy – 20 pontos para a Grifinória por desarmar mais vezes que os outros alunos.

Ao tocar a sineta ele fez sinal para Rosa e Escórpio irem sem ele.

- Professor Lupin – falou Alvo.

- Sim? – respondeu Teddy olhando para Alvo.

- Por que o senhor tirou tantos pontos de mim? – perguntou Alvo.

- Eu os devolvi não? – respondeu Teddy.

- Mesmo assim o senhor foi muito severo comigo – disse Alvo começando a se irritar com a resposta irônica.

- Caro Potter – disse Teddy suspirando – eu não posso te dar liberdade por ser filho de Harry Potter ou de ser meu "irmão".

Teddy fez uma pausa longa e com outro suspiro começou a falar.

- Eu sou um professor Alvo – falou Teddy agora sendo o Teddy que Alvo conhecia – O mais jovem que Hogwarts já teve, não posso amolecer com meus amigos, nem mesmo para a Victorie.

- Tudo bem Teddy – falou Alvo sorrindo – sei como se sente.

- Não sou Teddy, Potter – disse Teddy rindo e com um tom sério – sou o Professor ou Senhor Lupin para você Potter.

Teddy e Alvo riram junto e Alvo tornou a falar:

- E como vai o teste para Auror? – perguntou Alvo.

- Essa é a ultima parte do teste – respondeu Lupin – Eu já estava pronto, mas Minerva não estava conseguindo achar um professor para D.C.A.T e então pediu ajuda a Kingsley, que me ofereceu a proposta.

- E você aceitou por quê? – perguntou Alvo.

- Bem eu acho que sou muito novo ainda para ser um auror e – ele corou um pouco e seu cabelo mudou para rosa – e queria ficar perto da Vic.

- Você aceitou só por causa da Vic? – perguntou Alvo incrédulo.

- Se você contar para alguém te mato maninho – disse Teddy sorrindo.

Alvo saiu com Teddy como irmãos para o jantar conversando sobre diversos assuntos até que Alvo se lembrou de uma pergunta:

- Por que você não estava na mesa dos Professores na abertura do ano letivo? – perguntou a Teddy.

- Queria fazer surpresa para vocês – respondeu Teddy.

Teddy foi à mesa dos Professores enquanto Alvo se sentou ao lado de Rosa e Escórpio, poucos minutos depois apareceu Neville.

- Horário novo Alvinho – disse ele entregando um pergaminho a Alvo.

Ele olhou sem muita animação o Horário.

Segunda-Feira

Transfiguração – 08:30 – 10:00

Poções – 10:00 – 11:30

Feitiços – 13:00 – 14:30

D.C.A.T – 14:30 – 16:00

Terça-Feira

Herbologia - 08:30 – 10:00

Historia da Magia – 10:00 – 11:30

Poções – 13:00 – 14:30

Feitiços – 14:30 – 16:00

Quarta-Feira

Transfiguração - 08:30 – 10:00

Herbologia – 10:00 – 11:30

Historia da Magia – 13:00 – 14:30

Vôo – 14:30 – 16:00

Quinta-Feira

D.C.A.T - 08:30 – 10:00

Poções – 10:00 – 11:30

Feitiços – 13:00 – 14:30

Historia da Magia – 14:30 – 16:00

Sexta-Feira

Herbologia - 08:30 – 10:00

Transfiguração – 10:00 – 11:30

Vôo – 13:00 – 14:30

D.C.A.T – 14:30 – 16:00

- Que dia ótimo amanha em – disse Alvo vendo o "maravilhoso" horário.

- Pelo menos sexta tem Vôo, Transfiguração e D.C.A.T três matérias interessantes – disse Escórpio.

- Quem é o professor de Vôo será? – perguntou Rosa.

- Victor Krum – respondeu uma voz em sua costa.

- Oi pra você também Tia... – falava Alvo antes de ser interrompido pelo berro de Rosa

- O QUE? – berrou ela, atraindo muitas cabeças para olhar quem dera o berro.

Ela se sentou novamente incrédula sem falar nada.

- Aquele apanhador búlgaro que se aposentou ano passado? – perguntou Escórpio com grande interesse.

- Sim, ele mesmo – respondeu Tiago – encontrei ele hoje quando estava parado perto do lago, ele me cumprimentou.

- Aquele que teve... – falava Rosa antes de ser interrompida.

- Sim, aquele que teve um caso com sua mãe na adolescência – disse Tiago.

O jantar foi prosseguindo com eles contando as historias de seus pais, os "casos" que tiveram no passado, até se retirarem para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ficaram por pouco tempo e se retiraram para os dormitórios.

Alvo sonhou que Krum o ensinava como um disciplo a voar e ele se tornara apanhador da Grifinória e estava levantando a taça de quadribol, quando do nada seu sonho mudou e comensais da morte apareceram soltavam maldição da morte para tudo quanto é lado e ele via seu pai caindo morto no chão. Quando acordou de um pulo, vendo Escórpio o sacolejando para ele acordar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Alvo.

- Estamos quase atrasados acorda – respondeu Escórpio.

Alvo se levantou e correram para o Salão Principal quando Alvo se sentou chegou o correio matinal pousou uma coruja das neves onde ele acabara de se sentar, uma coruja acinzentada para Rosa e uma linda coruja preta para Escórpio.

- Olá Edwiges - disse o garoto acariciando a cabeça da coruja e dando-lhe comida e bebida.

Ele pegou a carta e abriu-a:

Querido Alvo

Estamos muito orgulhosos de você ter ido para a Grifinória, Minerva me contou que você esta super amigo de Malfoy. Apoio totalmente essa amizade e vou pedir a Harry para convidar os Malfoys para passar o Natal com agente. Seu irmão falou que os testes de Quadribol da Grifinória seria no sábado, vou-lhe mandar uma vassoura até sexta. Assinei o Profeta Diário para se manter informado.

Beijos

Mamãe

PS: Harry está muito ocupado no Ministério.

Depois de ler a carta Alvo estava perdido em seus pensamentos, vassoura nova? Teste de quadribol? Mas ele era do primeiro ano? O que estava acontecendo ali? Harry sentiu uma bicada no dedo e olhou para uma coruja cinzenta com um pacote em sua perna,

agora que Harry percebera que havia outra coruja esperando para lhe entregar um pacote, ele tirou o Profeta Diário e quando for pagar o nuque da entrega ela voou embora.

- Parece que ser famoso não precisa pagar a entrega – disse Escórpio rindo.

Alvo viu que Escórpio segurava uma carta.

- Posso ler? – pediu Alvo apontando para a Carta.

- Claro – respondeu Escórpio com um sorriso na cara.

Escórpio

Seu avô Lucio está realmente bravo por quebrar a tradição da Sonserina, mas avó Narcisa está realmente feliz por quebrar essa "maldita" tradição e mostrar a sociedade que os Malfoy nunca foram mau, cometeram erros, mas não eram realmente malvados.

Pode apostar meu filho que sou o pai mais orgulhoso desse mundo, vendo meu filho na casa na qual sempre invejei. Potter me contou que agora os alunos de primeiro ano podem fazer os testes de quadribol das casas, e vou lhe mandar uma vassoura nova. Acredito que a sua nimbus 2025 ultimo modelo seja uma excelente vassoura, mas vou lhe comprar uma Firebolt 4 nem que gaste metade do meu dinheiro, você merece um grande presente por quebrar essa "maldita" tradição de ficarmos na Sonserina.

- Nimbus 2025 excelente vassoura? – falou Alvo em tom de deboche – só é a segunda melhor do mundo – completou irônico.

- É parece que meu pai está realmente feliz – falou Escórpio orgulhoso de si – para comprar uma Firebolt 4.

Alvo abriu o profeta diário e viu que a manchete continha o nome de seu pai.

Harry Potter consegue quebrar a regra para que alunos de primeiro ano façam testes de quadribol para suas casas.

O nosso grande Harry Potter conseguiu mais uma coisa que era praticamente impossível, depois de dias e dias insistindo com a diretora de Hogwarts Minerva Mcgonagall ele a convenceu em acabar com a regra que alunos de primeiro ano não possam fazer testes de quadribol para jogar em suas casas. Harry Potter que foi o primeiro aluno de primeiro ano a jogar quadribol pela sua casa em séculos de Hogwarts ficou vários dias insistindo com Mcgonagall até ela ceder.

"Ele sempre foi ótimo em quebrar regras – disse Mcgonagall ao profeta – se ele quebrasse menos de 200 em um ano ele ia para casa realmente decepcionado."

- Nossa ele quebrava tantas regras assim? – perguntou Escórpio lendo o profeta também.

- Tiago deve quebrar em media por ano umas 100 – disse Alvo rindo.

Eles saíram do café e seguiram para as aulas, o dia foi normal e eles seguiram para o dormitório, Alvo estava realmente nervoso para começar com as aulas de Vôo, deitou em sua cama e dormiu quase instantaneamente.


	5. A Guerra entre Grifinória e Sonserina

Alvo acordou cedo no dia seguinte, estava muito nervoso para dormir mais, levantou e viu que ninguém tinha acordado ainda, desceu as escadas e saiu para o salão principal, ao chegar no salão sentou-se e reparou que não tinha mais do que 50 pessoas nas 4 mesas juntas, apenas Mcgonagall e Teddy estavam na mesa dos professores conversando entretidos, Alvo estava tomando seu café quando alguém lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, Al – disse Rosa

- Bom dia, Rosa – disse Alvo – por que do beijo?

- Sei lá – disse Rosa parecendo muito feliz – estou feliz é só.

Escórpio chegou uns quinze minutos depois parecendo realmente animado, Rosa cumprimentou o garoto com um beijo também e o garoto corou violentamente.

- Hoje aula de vôo né? - perguntou Rosa.

- Sim – respondeu Alvo – esse é o motivo de toda essa felicidade?

- Sim – respondeu Rosa – vou conhecer o Victor Krum, o maior apanhador de todos os tempos e ex-namorado da minha mãe.

- E o que é que tem? – perguntou Escórpio falando pela primeira vez no café após o beijo.

- Eu sempre quis conhecer ele – respondeu Rosa – mamãe ia me levar para conhecê-lo nas férias de verão uns três anos atrás, mas papai não gostou nada da idéia e não fomos.

O café foi seguido por varias conversas de Krum em seus jogos até partirem para as aulas, as aulas da manhã pareceram passar voando, eles partiram para o almoço falando sobre como seria a aula de vôo. Partiram para a aula de Historia da Magia, ficaram uma hora e meia dormindo após bater o sinal foram voando para fora do castelo, à aula seria com a Sonserina, chegaram por primeiro na aula e Victor veio falar com eles.

- Nomes? – perguntou o búlgaro com sua voz rancorosa.

- Alvo Severo Potter – falou Alvo – Rosa Granger e Escórpio Malfoy – disse apontando para Rosa e Escórpio.

- Granger, Potter e Malfoy? – falou Krum – prazer em conhecê-los.

- A minha mãe fala muito de você – falou Rosa olhando Krum como se fosse um deus.

- Hermionini? – perguntou Krum.

- Sim – respondeu Rosa.

- Não vejo ela a tempos – disse Krum – convidei uns três anos atrás para me visitar na Irlanda, mas ela falou que estava muito ocupada.

Eles conversaram até todos chegarem, tinha 20 vassouras, mas eles e a Sonserina davam 16 pessoas.

Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? – perguntou Krum com rispidez.

- Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura – disse Krum - Vamos, andem logo

.

Alvo olhou para a vassoura. Era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos, olhou o cabo e viu que dizia Nimbus 2012.

- Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura - mandou Krum diante deles e digam "Em pé"!

- Em pé! Em pé! Em pé! – a turma inteira falava, na primeira tentativa varias subiram, quatro da Sonserina e Cinco da Grifinória Rosa, Escórpio, Alvo, George e Thiago e do lado da Sonserina Lucas Zabini, Eduard Montague, Adolf Petersson e Lívia Lavgine.

- Quem conseguiu fazer as vassouras subirem monte nelas e dêem uma volta no campo de quadribol. Alvo, Rosa, Escórpio, George e Thiago deram a impulsão e foram a toda velocidade voando no campo, poucos segundos depois os Sonserinos alcançaram e começaram a intimar os Grifinórios.

- Vamos seus Grifinórios burros – gritou Zabini encostando com Alvo.

- Você não sabe nem voar – devolveu Alvo a Zabini.

- Vamos ver então? – disse Zabini.

Zabini e Alvo saíram a toda velocidade em frente, Escórpio acelerou também encostando com Zabini, ouve um estampido e dois jatos de cor vermelha passaram por Escórpio, os Sonserinos atacavam Rosa e Thiago tiraram as varinhas e começou um "Guerra" no ar ouvia-se estampidos a toda hora e lampejos vermelhos, Zabini tirou a varinha junto com Alvo e Escórpio e os três lado a lado em uma distancia de dois metros de um a outro começaram a gritar _Expelliarmus _lampejos vermelhos saiam da varinha de um a outro, Zabini estava na desvantagem e foi acertado em cheio por Escórpio, a varinha voou e Zabini por sorte não caiu ele desceu para buscar a varinha e foi seguido por Escórpio enquanto Alvo dava meia volta para ajudar Rosa e Thiago que estavam lutando contra três Sonserinos, George passou voando ao lado de Alvo.

- Ajude Escórpio – gritou Alvo enquanto um borrão vermelho passava por ele.

George desceu para ajudar Escórpio, quando dois borrões verdes apareceram do lado de Alvo, ele percebeu que todo mundo olha a "Guerra", não só os alunos da aula, mas vários estavam prestando atenção no campo de quadribol, Alvo subiu para desviar dos lampejos vermelhos, viu Rosa acertar um dos três que ela estava duelando que caiu da vassoura e foi pego por um Sonserino que estava na terra, agora vários professores estavam vendo a luta, mas não faziam nada para impedir, Alvo estava subindo a toda velocidade com dois Sonserinos ao seu encalço virou e começou a soltar lampejos vermelhos de sua varinha, os Sonserinos também não paravam de lançar _Expelliarmus_ além de se desviar dos ataques tentava atacar os Sonserinos até que parou de subir e começou a descer passo no meio dos Sonserinos e acertou um deles que caiu da vassoura a uns doze metros do ar, Alvo só sentiu um vento e olhou para o Sonserino, Krum havia pegado o Sonserino, Alvo nem vira como o professor chegara ali, o outro Sonserino recuou e desceu Alvo agora olhava para o campo, Rosa e Thiago estavam parados no ar olhando o chão onde estavam três Sonserinos, os quais eles duelaram George e Escórpio iam em direção a eles e Alvo viu Zabini caído no chão e o único Sonserino que estava em pé era o que fugiu de Alvo, os cinco desceram onde estava todo mundo, os professores não pareciam estar bravos, ao contrario pareciam estar até felizes com a "derrota" da Sonserina, ao chegarem ao chão houve uma explosão de gritos e palmas, Krum se aproximou com um sorriso na cara.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória por cabeça e dez pontos a mais por Alvo duelar dois contra um e ganhar – disse Krum sorrindo.

A diretora Macgonagall se aproximou deles com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Não vou dar detenções por que vi Sonserina começar com a batalha – disse ela sorrindo e piscando para eles.

A história da batalha se espalhou pela escola inteira, eles ficaram demasiados famosos por dar uma lição na Sonserina, mas agora a Enfermaria começava a se encher rapidamente, os Sonserinos não deixaram barato e quando viam um Grifinório sozinho o atacava em dez contra um, já os Grifinórios de quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, avistavam vários Sonserinos juntos e já começavam a mandar estuporantes, enquanto os Sonserinos atacavam com estuporantes grupos de Grifinórios inferior ao terceiro ano, Alvo, Rosa, Escórpio, Thiago e George agora eram os "alvos principais" dos Sonserinos, e ao mesmo tempo recebiam proteção até de outras casas por onde passavam a diretora Mcgonagall não deixou barato, e começou a dar detenções há todo mundo que viu com varinha empunhada. Os ataques pararam por volta da Sexta-Feira, eram seis horas quando desceram para tomar o chá com Hagrid. Hagrid contou varias historias de seus pais na época de escola e elogiou-os por darem uma lição na Sonserina. Eles voltaram ao castelo e dormiram Alvo, Escórpio, Thiago, George e James, iam do primeiro ano prestar o teste de quadribol.

Ao acordar desceram para tomar o café, o correio matinal chegou com varias vassouras na Grifinória, Alvo, Escórpio, Thiago, George, James receberam vassouras novas de suas famílias junto com vários outros Grifinórios, Escórpio abriu o pacote como se a vassoura fosse fugir dele, ele viu a Firebolt 4 brilhando, Alvo abriu e se surpreendeu, também ganhara uma Firebolt 4, Thiago ganharam uma Cleansweep 40, enquanto George ganharma uma Nimbus 2023. Saíram para fazer o teste uns cinqüenta alunos da Grifinória, o time precisa de seis membros, apenas Tiago Potter estava no time os outros eram do sétimo ano e que foram embora no final do ano, Tiago era um dos artilheiros e agora capitão da equipe, o teste demorou mais ou menos três horas, o time ficou Tiago Potter, Escórpio Malfoy e Thiago Jhonson de Artilheiros, os batedores ficaram George Thomas e Jiri Jordan do quarto ano, o Goleiro ficou Sandra Wood do sexto ano e Alvo Severo de apanhador.

- Realmente os alunos de primeiro ano dessa vez estão apavorando – disse Tiago rindo – até meu irmão conseguiu entrar no time.

Tiago também usava uma Firebolt 4, ele Thiago e Escórpio de artilheiro era como uns jatos voando contra as balizas, o primeiro jogo seria contra Lufa-Lufa daqui a um mês, Alvo e Escórpio jantaram e subiram para dormi.


	6. Grifinória contra LufaLufa

O mês foi passando rápido e outubro chegou realmente frio, o jogo contra Lufa-Lufa se aproximava e os treinos iam aumentando, Tiago estava acabando com os jogadores da Grifinória, treinavam de manhã antes do café levantando 06:30 e após as aulas, era uma rotina desgastante e os quatro jogadores do primeiro ano estavam muito nervosos com o jogo, por onde eles passavam a Sonserina vaiava e ameaça soltar feitiços, resultando em eles andarem sempre juntos, Rosa pareceu puxar o pai quando o assunto era quadribol ela não fez o teste mas amava o jogo.

- BELO TREINO, AGORA VAMO PARA OS VESTIÁRIOS – gritou Tiago ao fim do ultimo treino.

Eles seguiam para os vestiários tomaram banho e foram para o salão comer alguma coisa, ao entrarem vaias e mais vaias partiram da mesa da Sonserina enquanto a mesa da Lufa-Lufa apenas olhava de relance para eles. Escórpio, George, Thiago e Alvo subiram para o dormitório demasiado cedo, todos estavam realmente cansados com aquela rotina de treinos.

Ao acordar naquela manhã viu que Escórpio e Thiago já estavam conversando de táticas para eles marcarem gols, Alvo se levantou e viu que George também estava acordado, mas parecia muito nervoso, esperou para descer com todos para tomar café, os quatro entraram no salão e vaias e mais vaias chegavam a seus ouvidos da mesa da Sonserina enquanto a Grifinória aplaudia e batia os pés como saudação, era sábado e o sol estava entre nuvens, parecia que não ia chover, mas o tempo estava fresco e com muito vento, que dificultaria no controle das vassouras. Alvo não comeu nada, nem nenhum dos alunos de primeiro ano. Eles saíram para o campo de quadribol com a maioria da torcida, parecia que os Corvinais estavam divido entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Sonserina estava em peso torcendo por Lufa-Lufa.

- Bem hoje vamos jogar contra Lufa-Lufa – dizia Tiago – eles são os mais fracos dentre todos, mas não os subestimem ano passado eles fizeram zebra ganhando de Sonserina e Corvinal e quase perdemos o campeonato.

- Quero que você Escórpio seja o artilheiro central, eu vou para a esquerda – disse Tiago mudando a tática na ultima hora – o goleiro deles tem dificuldade em defender o aro esquerdo e os batedores irão focalizar no artilheiro da esquerda.

- Como treinamos, quero um batedor próximo de Alvo caso um balaço vem pra cima dele e ele não ver terá um batedor para defendê-lo – completou Tiago – bem é isso vamos lá.

Eles saíram do vestiário e os jogadores de Lufa-Lufa já estavam no ar.

- E AI VEM O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA – disse o narrador – COM POTTER, MALFOY, JHONSON, THOMAS, JORDAN, WOOD E POTTER.

O narrador era um garoto do quarto ano da Grifinória se chamava Carlos Shift. Tiago apertou a mão do capitão da Lufa-Lufa e Krum apitou o jogo. Alvo deu um impulso e com sua Firebolt saiu voando feito uma flecha e começou a olhar para os lados a procura do pomo.

E AI VEM MALFOY, TOCOU PARA POTTER QUE EVITA DAVIES FAZ A FINTA NO GOLERO DEVOLVE PARA MALFOY QUE MARCA – narrava Carlos – DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA.

Alvo procurava o pomo e via que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa fazia o mesmo, e ouviu um estampido olhou para o lado e viu George Thomas rebater um balaço que ia em direção a sua cabeça.

- Valeu George – gritou Alvo para George que já desaparecera de vista.

O alvo preferido dos batedores de Lufa-Lufa era Alvo, Jiri Jordan e George Thomas estavam tendo trabalho com a determinação dos batedores de derrubar Alvo da vassoura, quando Jiri rebateu um balaço que estava indo em sua direção ele o avistou lá estava a bolinha de ouro encima da cabeça de Jiri que agora já saia em direção a Tiago para proteger enquanto Grifinória atacava, Alvo foi em direção ao pomo, estava chegando perto quando ouviu um grito.

SAI DAÍ ALVO – gritou Thiago Jhonson.

Alvo olhara para o lado e viu um balaço em sua direção, mas dava tempo de pegar o pomo, então alvo percebeu por que Thiago gritara o outro balaço também estava em sua direção, mas desse não tinha como desviar, Alvo só percebeu ele quando quebrou seu braço esquerdo que estava esticado, com o direito subiu evitando o outro balaço, uma dor infernal tomava conta de seu braço, mas isso não era importante olhou onde o pomo estava e a bolinha havia sumido, voltou a subir e parou no ar a procura do pomo e começou a ouvir a narração:

- MALFOY TOCOU PARA TIAGO, CARALHO SEU BATEDOR IMUNDO FILHO DA MÃE...

Alvo olhara para Tiago sem prestar atenção nas palavras do narrador e viu que seu irmão levara um balaço na boca do estomago e cairá da vassoura, o jogo estava 140 a 110 para Grifinória e agora estavam com um artilheiro a menos, Alvo tinha que achar o pomo logo, ao olhar para o apanhador de Lufa-Lufa seu estomago caiu lá estava o apanhador a toda velocidade investindo contra o pomo, era sem chance estava do outro lado do campo a centímetros da bolinha, ele acelerou sua Firebolt a toda velocidade, mas não chegaria a tempo passou por George e Jiri que acompanhavam Thiago e Escórpio no ataque, já era com os quatro atacando e ele muito longe eles iriam perde o jogo, quando um borrão vermelho atravessou a frente do apanhador de Lufa-Lufa fazendo o subir para desviar da jogadora da Grifinória, a goleira da Grifinória percebeu o que o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa estava fazendo e se meteu na frente evitando a derrota, o desvio da atenção dos dois apanhadores para a goleira resultou que o pomo sumirá novamente. O jogo foi se seguindo agora com um artilheiro a menos a Lufa-Lufa ia encostando 210 a 190 para a Grifinória.

- THIAGO, MALFOY PASSOU POR SIMANS EVITOU DAVIES TOCOU PARA THIAGO QUE FINTOU O GOLEIRO DEVOLVEU PARA MALFOY... AI CARALHO MALFOY LEVOU UM BALAÇO NAS PALETAS E GRIFINÓRIA GANHA UM LANCE LIVRE – narrava o jogo – THIAGO MARCOU 220 A 190 PARA A GRIFINÓRIA.

O jogo já estava em quatro horas e nada de avistar o pomo ele o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa agora ficam próximo um do outro Grifinória estava perdendo o jogo pro 430 a 360 para Lufa-Lufa, um artilheiro a menos estava fazendo muita falta para a Grifinória, ele estava olhando para a baliza quando se lembrou de seu pai contando da Copa Mundial de Quadribol no seu quarto ano.

-_ Era Irlanda contra a Bulgária, a Irlanda estava ganhando quando o Victor Krum disparou reto para o chão, o apanhador Irlandês achou que ele tinha avistado o pomo, mas quando os dois estavam a _centímetros_ da colisão Krum simplesmente subiu como se não tivesse nada, enquanto o apanhador irlandês caiu de cara no chão, se lesionando feio, essa finta é chamada de finta de Wronski."_

Alvo olhou pro chão e começou a descer feito uma flecha, como o apanhador irlandês o apanhador de Lufa-Lufa achou que ele avistara o pomo e desceu junto com ele, ele reduziu a velocidade vacilando um pouco, mas o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa não percebeu, eles estavam pouco menos de trinta centímetros do chão quando Alvo levantou o cabo de sua Firebolt, mas ela bateu com a calda no chão fazendo com que Alvo desequilibrasse e caísse no chão fazendo ele e sua vassoura irem picando no chão, já o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa foi reto no chão se machucando feio, Alvo levantou-se rapidamente e foi na direção de sua vassoura, enquanto o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa ficava imóvel no chão parecendo desacordado, Alvo estava chegando perto de sua vassoura quando parou imóvel, o pomo estava lá parado encima de sua vassoura, Alvo não podia acreditar, quatro longas horas de jogo e o pomo estava ali poucos metros de distancia, ele olhou para os batedores de Lufa-Lufa e eles não estava nem ai para Alvo caído, nunca achariam que ele pegaria o pomo no chão caminhou lentamente em direção ao pomo e o agarrou, parece que ninguém percebeu apenas uns três minutos depois que o narrador gritou.

POTTER PEGOU O POMO, PEGOU O POMO NO CHÃO, COMO ISSO, COMO POTTER PEGOU O POMO E NINGUÉM VIU – o narrador parecia incrédulo ao olhar aquela cena – POTTER PEGOU O POMO SEM VASSOURA, COMO?

Alvo só queria cair, seu braço esquerdo quebrado doía muito e ele estava exausto ele olhou o placar 510 a 450 para a Grifinória, simplesmente virou-se para a torcida da Grifinória que pulava e batia palmas ergueu a mão direita com o pomo e caiu desmaiado cheio de dores.

Acordou horas depois e olhou vários vultos ao redor, olhou a cama ao lado e viu seu irmão sorrindo para ele, olhou melhor os vultos e viu Rosa, Escórpio, George, Thiago, Jiri e Sandra olhando para ele.

- Nossa você foi demais Alvo – elogiou Sandra.

- Aquela finta de Wronski foi demais – comentou Rosa.

- Mas eu errei, bati a calda e me espatifei no chão – falou Alvo sem graça por tantos elogios.

- Mas por isso que ela foi perfeita – comentou Escórpio rindo – graças você ter caído você pegou o pomo.

VAMOS TODOS EMBORA, ELE PRECISA DESCANÇAR – gritava Madame Promfrey.

Alvo dormira varias horas e no dia seguinte iria ter alta.

______________________________________________________________________

Pode ter vários erros de português, mas eu escrevi isso às 6 horas da manhã


	7. Campeonato de Duelos

Alvo acordou no hospital e recebeu alta junto com Tiago, eles saíram conversando sobre o jogo animados pensando em como seria o jogo contra a Sonserina.

- Vou marcar cem pontos para nós contra aquele timinho – dizia Tiago animado.

- Vou apanhar o Pomo com 2 segundos de jogo e bater o recorde mundial – dizia Alvo pensando em como o apanhador que fez a captura mais rápida conseguiu apanhar o pomo em 3 segundos e meio.

Eles se dirigiram para o salão principal para tomar café, ao chegarem no salão eles se separaram cada um foi pro lado de seus amigos.

- Como é que você está? – perguntou Rosa parecendo ligeiramente preocupada.

- Estou bem – respondeu Alvo entediado – meu braço está bem melhor.

- Irresponsável – resmungou Rosa – podia ter se machucado feio.

- Ontem você tava mais amigável – responde Alvo em tom de ironia.

Rosa já ia preparar para se defender quando Escórpio se levantou e ia saindo de perto deles, Rosa e Alvo assustados vão ao encontro dele.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Rosa assustada.

- "O que aconteceu?" – repete Escórpio com ironia – vocês só brigam e se provocam nem parece que são primos ou amigos.

Rosa que parara ao ouvir Escórpio a repetindo com ironia se vira e sai correndo não respondendo aos chamados de Alvo.

- O que é que ela tem hoje? – pergunta Alvo frustrado.

- Mulheres... Tsc – fala Escórpio mais pra si mesmo do que pra Alvo.

Eles seguem para a aula de Transfiguração e passam o dia sem ver Rosa que falta todas as aulas.

- Onde essa garota se meteu? – pergunta Alvo irritado.

- Emily disse que viu ela perto da orla da floresta proibida – respondeu James Patussi que vinha logo atrás deles.

- Garota burra – falou Zabini passando por eles parecendo ter ouvido a conversa.

- Retire o que disse Zabini! – Escórpio fala elevando o tom de voz.

- Me faça retirara, traidor do sangue! – respondeu Zabini ferozmente.

Os dois puxaram a varinha e se encararam Montague e Pertesson que eram grudes em Zabini também puxaram as varinhas.

- E então Malfoy? – Zabini pergunta em voz irônica.

- E então o que Zabini? Precisa dos carrapatos pra me ganhar? – Escórpio responde em mesmo tom deixando Zabini realmente irritado.

Agora o corredor ganhara silencio e Alvo, James, Thiago e George já haviam puxado a varinha.

- O que você está falando Malfoy, o único que precisa de carrapatos aqui é você, tanto que esta cinco contra três – devolve a provocação, mas com ligeira impressão de medo na voz.

- Vocês, guardem as varinhas – manda Escórpio para os demais amigos.

Todos guardam as varinhas inclusive Montague e Petersson. Nesse momento o corredor estava extremamente silencioso para ver o que aconteceria. Zabini e Escórpio se encaravam com ódio quando os dois ao mesmo tempo gritam seus feitiços

- Everte Statum – grita Zabini

- Rictusempra – grita Escórpio

Um feixe de luz alaranjado meio transparente sai da varinha de Zabini enquanto da varinha de Escórpio sai um feixe de luz transparente meio azulado, os feitiços passa lado a lado e acertam seus alvos, Zabini deu três piruetas laterais no ar e caiu sentado de perna aberta, caindo de costas no chão logo depois, enquanto Escórpio deu três mortais para trás caindo de costas no chão. Todos encaravam os dois caídos parados no chão até que Escórpio levanta recuperado do choque.

- É só isso que você tem Zabini? – pergunta Escórpio irônico, mas ofegante.

Zabini começava a se levantar com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Serpensortia – berrou Zabini em plenos pulmões.

Uma cobra saiu da varinha de Zabini e muitos fizeram exclamação de horror, a cobra avançava em direção de Escórpio quando Escórpio começou a gargalhar feito louco, todos que estavam observando ficaram espantados e assustados.

- Zabini o que é isso? – pergunta Escórpio a gargalhadas – é o máximo que consegue fazer?

- Vipera Evanesca – fala Escórpio tentando parar de rir.

O feitiço acerta o meio da cobra que começa a pegar fogo em direção ao rabo e em direção a cabeça da cobra que se agita descontrolada até virar cinza. Zabini parecia incrédulo, não podia estar acontecendo aquilo, como Escórpio saberia o contra feitiço.

- Está na hora de acabarmos com isso Zabini – fala Escórpio em tom sério.

- Wingardium Leviosa – Zabini havia levitado a espada de uma armadura, e a fez atacar Escórpio.

- Finite Incantatem – falou Escórpio, o feitiço acertou a espada que a fez explodir.

- Expelliarmus – logo após a espada explodir um jato de luz vermelha sai da varinha de Escórpio que acerta Zabini que nem percebera a ação fazendo a sua varinha voar.

- Rictusempra – sem chance de defesa acerta o Rictusempra que faz Zabini fazer três piruetas laterais, mas dessa vez cair de cara no chão.

Zabini não se levantou mais Montague e Petersson puxaram as varinhas, mas Alvo Thiago e George já estava de varinhas empunhadas e apontando ameaçadoramente para eles. Montague e Petersson botaram de volta as varinhas nas vestes e carregaram Zabini até a ala hospitalar.

A história percorreu pela escola inteira até o jantar, mais uma vez Grifinória havia humilhado a Sonserina que não ficou nada feliz, no meio do jantar a diretora McGonagall pede a atenção de todos.

- Quero informar que após cinco anos abriremos novamente o clube de duelos – burburinhos invadiram o salão que logo se calou com o gesto da diretora – Os alunos de primeiro ano as aulas serão no domingo, os do segundo ano na segunda, os do terceiro ano na terceira, os do quarto ano na quarta, os do quinto ano na quinta, os do sexto ano na sexta, os do sétimo ano serão na sábado e vocês aprenderam magias muito avançadas.

Vários burburinhos novamente invadiram o salão que logo se aquietou com outro gesto da diretora.

- Os professores serão Teddy Remo Lupim e Flitwick que não só serão magias ofensivas e defensivas como serão também feitiços úteis no meio da batalha.

Agora o salão estava em sussurros de excitação, ninguém parecia querer ouvir mais estavam todos pensando como seriam as aulas.

- Que máximo – falava Thiago excitado.

- Realmente vai ser um máximo ver Escórpio batendo no Zabini de novo – completou George.

Escórpio, Thiago e George estavam rindo quando Alvo puxa Escórpio para falar.

- Rosa, ela não ta aqui – fala Alvo para Escórpio.

- Emily falou que ela tava na orla da floresta né? – pergunta Escórpio parecendo pensar – vamos ver o Hagrid quem saiba ela não esteja lá.

- Ótima idéia – responde Alvo admirando que ele não pensara nisso antes.

Eles vão até a cabana de Hagrid e batem na porta varias vezes, ouvem canino latir e a voz de Hagrid.

- Estou indo... Já vai... Oras quem será o desgraçado que não para de bat... – Hagrid abre a porta e vê Escórpio e Alvo.

- Desculpem, mas porque estão batendo loucamente na porta? – pergunta Hagrid abrindo espaço para eles entrarem.

- Hagrid você viu a Rosa? – pergunta Alvo aflito.

- Ah sim ela veio me visitar hoje, parecia realmente triste e falou que havia brigado com vocês, mas por quê? – pergunta Hagrid.

- Ela não apareceu em nenhuma das aulas e também não estava no jantar – fala Escórpio preocupado – sabe onde ela está?

- Ela saiu a mais de meia hora daqui de casa, quem sabe está no dormitório – fala Hagrid com um tom preocupado, mas tentando acalmá-los

- Obrigado Hagrid até mais – os dois se despedem e vão à torre da Grifinória.

Chegando a torre encontram Emily e Amilly estavam conversando e elas falaram que Rosa estava no dormitório e não queria ser incomodada por eles, eles jogaram snap explosivo e xadrez de bruxo antes de ir dormir. A semana foi passando e Rosa voltou a falar com eles, chegando no domingo estavam muitos excitados para a primeira aula do clube de duelos. Anoiteceu e após o jantar as mesas foram retiradas e havia palcos de uma estrutura de vinte metros na horizontal e apenas um metro na vertical.

- Bem agora nós vamos ensinar como duelar, existe dois tipos de duelos, o duelo da honra e o duelo da morte, o duelo da honra e quando você desafia um bruxo que tirou a honra de sua família ou de um membro de sua família o duelo pode ser recusado e os participantes do duelo tem padrinhos, que para o duelo ao ocorrer infração de um dos participantes – começa a explicar Lupim ele da uma pausa e continua a falar – o duelo da morte é quando você quer vingança de alguém que tenha matado um parente ou até sua família, o duelo não pode ser recusado e também tem padrinhos, o duelo só acaba quando o participante e morto e o padrinho que substitui após ter o participante morto morra também.

- Agora vamos demonstrar um duelo para vocês – dessa vez que fala é Flitwick.

Os dois se ajeitam no palco e ficam de frente um para o outro, eles fazem uma leve reverência um para o outro e se posicionam em forma de combate.

- Bem estamos em posição de combate, no três lançaremos feitiços hostis – disse Lupim – um... dois... três.

- Estupefaça – falaram os dois.

Os raios vermelhos se chocaram, mas não provocando nenhum efeito, eles se entreolham até que Flitwick da à iniciativa.

- Avis – fala Flitwick e um bando de aves brancas aparece ao seu lado.

- Oppugno – fala Flitwick fazendo com que os pássaros ataquem Lupim.

Lupim faz um movimento com a varinha e os pássaros viram penas que passam por Lupim sem nenhum efeito hostil.

- Impedimenta – disse Lupim.

- Protego – diz Flitwick e o raio vermelho bate num escudo invisível e se dissolve no ar.

- Immobilus – diz Flitwick que contra ataca.

- Estupefaça – diz Lupim após se desviar do feitiço de Flitwick

Flitwick é acertado pelo feitiço de Lupim e cai no chão imóvel, Lupim vai apressado até Flitwick e sussura Ennervate e Flitwick acorda.

- Desculpa Prof. Flitwick – diz Lupim em tom de desculpa – achei que você iria desviar.

- Eu estou velho meu jovem – diz Flitwick com um sorriso na cara.

Todos aplaudem o duelo excepcional que ambos fizeram e se calam após Lupim fazer um sinal.

- Bem haverá um campeonato valendo cinqüenta pontos para o vencedor, hoje teremos duas casas se enfrentando e no próximo sábado os vencedores dos duelos de hoje irão se enfrentar na final, hoje demonstramos a vocês um duelo mágico e vocês viram que são magias avançadas e o Prof. Flitwick ainda demonstrou um feitiço muito avançado chamado Avis e o Oppugno que fazem animais com pouca inteligência atacarem agora quero que se dividam por casas, e os vitoriosos dos duelos ganharão 5 pontos para sua casa para cada vitoria e perderam 5 pontos para cada derrota, as casas serão Grifinória e Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

Após ouvirem Grifinória e Sonserina burburinhos surgiram no salão que logo é cessado.

- Alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina venham aqui, eu cuidarei do duelo de vocês, enquanto o Prof. Flitiwick cuidara dos duelos de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

Os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória acompanham Lupim até o canto esquerdo do salão com dois palcos.

- Vocês irão duelar de dois em dois de cada vez, vejamos quem serão os dois primeiro... Hum... Ah sim, Sr. Zabini contra o Sr. Potter e Sra. Weasley contra Sra. Lavigne.

Cada dupla subiu em um palco fizeram uma reverência e ficaram em posição de ataque.

- Quando eu falar três quero que comecem os duelos, um... dois... três! – fala Lupim.

Rosa começa com tudo contra Lívia.

- Impedimenta – fala Rosa que acerta Lívia que fica paralisada.

- Impressionante Sra. Weasley cinco pontos para a Grifinória, pode descer agora – fala Lupim orgulhoso da "irmãzinha".

Enquanto isso Alvo e Lucas duelavam insanamente.

- Expelliarmus – Alvo

- Everte Statum – Zabini

O feitiço vermelho e o feitiço transparente alaranjado se chocam no ar e fagulhas vermelhas e transparentes alaranjadas saem para os lados.

- Vamos Zabini, se continuar assim vai apanhar quem nem apanhou pro Escórpio – fala Alvo provocando o adversário.

- Cale-se, Potter! – fala Zabini enraivecido.

- Alarte Ascendare – diz Alvo que faz Zabini voar três metros para cima e cair com um estrondo no chão quebrando seu pulso esquerdo.

- DESGRAÇADO – berrava Zabini enquanto se levantava – VOU TE MATAR.

- Bombarda – berrou Zabini, ouve uma explosão e Alvo caiu de costas no chão parecendo queimado.

- ORA SEU – Alvo levantava irritado – Levicorpus.

Zabini ficara pendurado pelo tornozelo esquerdo de cabeça para baixo e deixando sua varinha cair.

- Liberacorpus – no secundo seguinte que Alvo fala Liberacorpus ele lança outro feitiço seguido – Rictusempra.

Zabini ia cair de cabeça no chão mas antes de tocar o solo um jato transparente azulado o acerta no peito fazendo dar mortais invertidos e indo de cara na parede, mas antes de encostar na parede Lupim o salva.

- Aresto Momentum – fala Lupim e Zabini fica alguns segundo parado no ar e entaum vai caindo de vagar até tocar o solo.

- Muito bem Alvo – disse Lupim após salvar Zabini – cinco pontos para Grifinória, e vejo que teu irmão tem te encinado feitiços, bem agora vai Sr. Malfoy contra o Sr. Montague e o Sr. Jhonson contra o Sr. Petersson.

As duas duplas subiram fizeram a reverencia Lupim contou até três e começaram os duelos.

- Everte Statum – Adolf Petersson o feitiço vai em direção de Thiago que apenas se joga no chão e escapa do feitiço e mesmo deitado contra ataca o inimigo.

- Tarantallegra – Thiago aponta para os joelhos de Petersson que começa a dançar sem parar descontrolado enquanto os Grifinórios que estavam vendo riam.

- Hora de acabar com isso – diz Thiago – Petrificus Totalus.

Petersson cai duro como uma pedra no chão.

- Muito bem mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória – diz Lupim enquanto se vira pro duelo de Montague e Escórpio.

- Everte Statum – Montague

- Expelliarmus – Escórpio

Os raios se chocam não acontecendo nada aproveitando para lançar feitiços.

- Levicorpus – diz Motague e Escórpio e erguido pelo braço esquerdo uns dois metros onde fica parado.

- Você nem sabe usar o feitiço – fala Escórpio rindo da cara de Montague.

- SEU TRAIDOR DO SANGUE ASQUE... – mas antes que Montague terminasse a fras levara um feitiço de Escórpio.

Montague abria a boca varias vezes, mas não saia som algum, o feitiço de Escórpio não fizera nenhum dano hostil em Montague, Escórpio caiu no chão com um sorriso na cara.

- Sabe não usei um feitiço que te fizesse voar longe apenas usei o Langlock – fala sorrindete.

- O o que? – pergunta Thiago.

- Langlock, mais conhecido como trava lingua, foi inventado por Severus Snape, ele cola a lingua de seu adversario no ceu da boca impedindo que ele fale – diz Rosa no seu tom Sabe-Tudo.

- Isso mesmo – confirma Escórpio – hora de acabar, Everte Statum.

Montague voa longe e fica caido no chão.

- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória, agora Sr. Patussi contra Sr. Maxes e Sra. Bultstrop contra Sra. Lavaried

Os duelos da Grifinória contra Sonserina foram se seguindo ao final dos 8 duelos Grifinória ganhara trinta e cinco pontos e perdera cinco, ja Sonserina ganhara cinco e perdera trinta e cinco.

- Proxima semana será Grifinória contra Corvinal, que ganhou hoje de Lufa-Lufa por 5 duelos a 3 – fala Lupin orgulhoso da Grifinória por ganhar de 7 a 1 de Sonserina – estão dispensados.

Quaze todos saem felizes para suas casas, principalmente Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória ja sonserina sai de cara emburrado para as masmorras, eles chegam na sala comunal e contam da aula que deram nos Sonserinos, perto da meia noite Escórpio e Alvo sobem para dormir ainda co salao comunal cheio, mas eles queriam aproveitar o domingo.


End file.
